Hero High
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: The most prestigious school in America, Hero High was a k-12 school for the gifted. Students get handpicked by the principal, though he (she?) is never seen. Morrison and Reyes are mortal enemies, but is there more beneath the surface than just a high-school rivalry? And why is Sombra constantly late for class? And who in the world is Fareeha? Family AU with no superpowers. LOLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Hero High. Taking in all it was able, it taught all who entered it's dorms everything they would ever need to know. Combat; close range, mid range, and far range gun use; field medic training; and so much more. As with any school, they had a 'delinquent program' for some of the... rowdier students. Nicknamed 'Talon' by the Eagles (The students not part of the program, namely Morrison and his buddies) and ridiculed, they mostly kept to their own tight knit groups. The official name for the program was 'Blackwatch', while the Eagles were officially called 'Overwatch' by the principal.

* * *

'Those who attended the famous school went through many years of what is described as 'living hell' by some seniors. The many students, some as young as fifth graders, others college age, were all handpicked by the principal, though every candidate has the right to say no. Not much is known about the principal, and few have ever seen his face-'

The news report droned on, and the principal chuckled, her long silvery grey hair braided over her shoulder, long bangs held firmly in place by a black eyepatch over her right eye. How wrong they all were, to think it was a man to run the school she built. Ah, well. She should have known when making this school with funding from her old friend that he would get all the credit. She didn't much care that someone else got the credit. In fact, that only served to amuse her more.

The guidance councilor, Zenyatta, called into her office stating that the students have arrived. He hung up after, knowing the principal wouldn't answer. She smiled, pressing a large red button in the middle of the console in front of her. This opened the doors to the compound in the school, and also notified Vice-Principal Reinhardt to start walking to the gym for the daily assembly. This assembly would be slightly different than usual, though...

* * *

Gabriel Reyes, better known as Reaper by his friends, was a troublemaker. A delinquent, if you will. That didn't stop Ana Amari from sending him an application, and a letter to his foster home. When Reyes read it, he was both surprised that he would be considered, given his past; and surprised that the principal was a _girl_. He accepted; one, two, three.

* * *

"Genji, you have a letter." Hanzo Shimada, eldest son of the Shimada clan, said as he walked into his younger brother's messy room.

"Who would be sending _me_ a letter?" The younger Shimada brother asked, rolling over on his beanbag to face his older brother.

"We both got invitations to go to Overwatch. Father expects us both to accept." Hanzo said evenly.

"Of course father expects us both to go. What if I don't want to?" Genji went back to playing his game.

Hanzo picked his way over to his brother, stopping directly behind him. "You will accept. No ifs, ands, or buts." he said, dropping the letter on Genji's newly dyed green hair. Then he left, his long black hair swishing behind him like the tail of a wolf.

* * *

"What you mean, I got a letter? I don't _get_ letters. You get letters!" Jesse McCree shouted from inside the warehouse in his distinct western accent.

"I mean you got a letter! I got one too, if that makes you feel any better." Gabriel Reyes shouted, walking towards Jesse.

"No, it don't. Who the fuck would be sending _me_ a letter?" Jesse jumped down off the shipping crate stack to meet Gabe halfway.

"Jesse. Language." He handed Jesse the envelope. "It's from Overwatch. They're inviting us both to their school."

"Geez, sometimes you act like a mom, you know that? Anyhow, how'd they even find us? It's not like we've got a billboard advertising it or anything..." Jesse dropped the letter on the ground, not even bothering to read it.

"Well, we're going." Said Gabe, picking the letter up off the ground and smacking Jesse with it.

"Do we have to?" Jesse said, rubbing his head where Reyes hit it.

"Yes. Now pack up. Let's get going."

* * *

And the next year of Overwatch would continue!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is the School of Heroes, huh?" Called Jesse as he hopped off the bus after Gabe.

"Apparently. Let's go in." Reyes grabbed his ratty suitcase, beckoning Jesse to go with him into the wrought-iron encased compound.

* * *

"Hello, all!" Cried a large muscular man atop the gym stage. "For those of you starting today, my name is Reinhardt Wilhelm, but you all can call me Reinhardt. I prefer it that way."

He had a thick German accent. And was very loud.

Great.

And here I thought this would be a halfway decent place to go to school. I wonder how Hanzo's doing.

Where is Hanzo, anyway? He's not lurking behind me (for once) and he wouldn't dare miss an assembly at _school_ , for fuck's sake!

Hmm...

Why would we be seated apart from one another?

The letter said that age would not determine the classes, so that's not it.

The letter also said that I was to sit on the left side of the center isle.

Usually, Hanzo would insist on staying as near to me as possible.

But that didn't happen.

Maybe I lost him in the crowd?

* * *

Where is Genji?

Usually I would see him...

But he's not here...

Didn't his letter ask him to sit on the right side as well?

I'm sure I'll find him eventually.

First, though, I need to find a seat.

* * *

"Jesse! Come over here!" I say as we leave the luggage drop-off area. "We need to sit on the left side of the gym!"

He follows, mumbling something I can't quite catch.

"What was that, McCree?" I say, turning around.

He looks up, scowling. "I said, 'Fuck the rules.' . Why does it matter to you?"

"Cause we aren't gonna 'Fuck the rules' this time. This is a prestigious school, and kids like us don't normally get opportunities like this. So come here, Jesse Louise McCree, before I make you come here. Clear?"

* * *

 _ **That answer your worries, Oliver twist?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat down in their seats on the left side of the gym, sitting as far to the back as they could manage.

The taller of the two wore an oversized Stetson hat and a large seraphe wrapped around his shoulders.

The person sitting next to the kid with the Stetson wore a black hoodie and a black beanie cap.

* * *

They were soon joined by a short fair-skinned kid with bright green hair, a dark skinned boy with tattoos and a prosthetic arm, and a kid hiding in a massive hoodie. ( ** _like xxxl..._** )

These five watched silently as the rest of the gymnasium filled in.

* * *

The green haired kid caught sight of a boy with long black hair sitting on the opposite side, parallel with the green kid's new friend group.

The green haired kid tried to make himself as small as possible.

* * *

The kid in the Stetson watched as a group of about five kids roamed in, shoving and pushing one another.

* * *

The kid in the oversized hoodie pulled out her phone and brought up student records of all the kids on the left hand side of the gym.

She slipped on dark sunglasses, overlaying the gym with an augmented reality showing people's full histories when she looked at them.

* * *

The kid with the prosthetic sat there silently, watching the student body intensely.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _TIME SKIP TO FIRST CLASSES_**

* * *

"Sorry for the commotion, everybody. The administration holds an entrance ceremony every two weeks for incoming students. They aren't mandatory, but it's either that or special lessons with Winston, our resident mad scientist- I mean, 'science professor'." the shop instructor said in a distinctly Swedish accent. "Name's Torbjorn Lindholm, but you all can just call me Torb. I'm the 'shop teacher', aka weapons specialist. Here, you'll learn how to design, build, and test weapons. The proper _use_ of weapons will be left to Bastion, our weapons instructor. If you have any questions about your schedule or the school, you can go to the guidance counsellor's office, Mr. Zenyatta would be happy to help you. Now to outline what we'll be doing in this cla-"

A girl suddenly burst into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Sir! I had to do something really quickly and then got kinda turned around and I couldn't find the room and I'm sorry whoops are you talking about somethi-"

Her rambling was stopped by Torbjorn's outstretched mechanical hand. "Just sit down, missy. No harm done."

The girl nodded rapidly, going to sit in the back row of desks.

Just as she sat down, the bell rang, and the whole class let out a groan.

The girl shook out her bright purple hair and put her sunglasses back on, a black hoodie tied around her slim waist.

On her way out, she was 'accidentally' shoved by a tall blonde kid with a letterman's jacket.

Her stuff flew absolutely everywhere, and the girl was thrown to the opposite wall.

The sunglasses lay broken on the floor beside her.

The kid started laughing as she began to cry.

'Is nobody going to stop him?' she thought desperately,cradling her hurt arm.

"Hey. What gives you the right?" she heard, as if it was said underwater.

She lifted her head to see a teenage boy in a black hoodie standing up to the jock.

"I believe that I do." said the blonde, his friends gathering around him.

The boy suddenly seemed tiny.

"Yeah. Like that's plausible." another boy intoned in a distinctly Western accent, stepping up to stand next to the kid in the black hoodie.

"Buzz off." the first one warned.

"Or what? You gonna hit us with your cowboy boyfriend, over here?"

"No, I'll smack you upside the head." a third boy chimed in. This one was short, and had green hair.

"Sure you will." the jock mockingly teased.

Shortie ran full tilt at the jock, sliding under his legs at the last second before _running up the fucking wall and landing on the bully's back._

He slapped the other's head, before calmly disembarking the much taller boy and walking over to the girl still sitting against the wall cradling her arm.

"Are you okay, miss?" Upon closer inspection, the green haired boy was definitely japanese. And _h-a-w-t hot!_

"Oh, I'm fine!" the girl promised, try and failing for a convincing smile.

"Let me see your arm." he insisted.

"It's fine, I swea- sweet jesus that hurt!" yelled the girl as the boy grabbed her arm gently.

"You're fine, huh?" the boy with the hoodie teased sarcastically as he picked up her books, stuffing things into her backpack.

"This isn't too bad, but I insist on wrapping it and having you go to the nurse." said Shortie pesteringly.

"May I at least know the names of my fair rescuers?" she said, trying for coy.

"Genji." said the boy with green hair, bandaging her left arm.

"Gabriel Reyes." said the boy with the hoodie, holding her backpack.

"Jesse McCree." said the boy with the Western accent holding her broken sunglasses.

"Sombra." the girl managed herself, before promptly passing out.


End file.
